video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Video Collection advert of "A Galaxy of Entertainment" in 1987
The Video Collection advert of " A Galaxy of Entertainment" on 1987 is a UK trailer from The Video Collection and Thames Video Collection on the 27th July 1987. The 1987 The Video Collection Promo can be found on many 1987 released titles in the range and on a few 1985/1986 releases (Most notably, The Quiet Man). It is considered to be one of the rarer Video Collection promos. It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Voiceover * Rupert Farley Taken from trailers on Videos # Bunnicula, The Vampire Rabbit/The Incredible Detectives #The Quiet Man #The Flintstones - The Split Personality/The Monster from the Tar Pits #The Flintstones Comedy Show #Dennis 1 - So Long Old Paint & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures #Dennis 2 - All The President's Menace & 5 Other Hysterical Adventures #Let It Be... All Right on the Night #Bugsy Malone #Doctor in Clover #Doctor in the House #Doctor at Sea #Doctor at Large #Doctor in Love #Doctor in Distress #Doctor in Trouble #Carry On at Your Convenience #Carry On England #Carry On Girls #Carry On Henry #Carry On Matron #Carry On Up the Jungle #Carry On Dick #Carry On Loving #Carry On Again Doctor #Carry On Behind #Carry On Up The Khyber #Carry On Abroad #Inspector Gadget - Volume 1 #Inspector Gadget - Volume 2 #Thundercats Ho! - The Movie #The Sandwich Man #55 Days at Peking #The Night Porter #Thundercats - Vol. 4 - Snarf Takes Up The Challenge/Trouble with Time #Thundercats - Vol. 5 - Berbils/Mandora the Evil Chaser #Straw Dogs #He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword #M.A.S.K. - Volume 4 #M.A.S.K. - Volume 5 #The Malta Story #Vampire Circus #Top Rock #Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Black Island #The 12 Tasks of Asterix #Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound Meets Wee Willie #Bodytalk #Let It Be... All Right on the Night #El Cid #ALF # Gallery Category:Trailers and Promos Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Herge's Adventures of Tintin Category:Dennis the Menace Category:ThunderCats Category:Button Moon Category:Teddy Ruxpin Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995